Brista
Brista (Benny and Krista) is the romantic pairing of Benny Weir and Krista Lair. In the movie and first season, Krista doesn't appear to have feelings for Benny due to him being unpopular. By season two, they are closer friends and Krista no longer treats Benny as she did in season one. He considers her a friend, but as always, he still has strong feelings for her. She shows most of her emotions to Benny, but Benny is to clueless to see it. Everybody else notices this. Benny and Krista are also magic partners. Krista also gives Benny a mean glare when he does something stupid. While she looks, he tries not to look at her. They live next door to each other. Brista Moments My Babysitter's A Vampire: The Movie *Benny calls Krista "babe-o-sitter." *Benny has a big crush on Krista. *Benny calls her the "Princess Leia." *Benny is happy that Krista is Ethan's babysitter. *Throughout the whole movie Benny tries to flirt with Krista. *Krista is jealous when Benny kisses the girl behind the counter. Season 1 A Thousand Witches *Krista blushes when Benny grabs her hand *Krista slaps Benny across his face when he tells the witches that him and Krista are dating. Lawn Of The Dead *Krista gives Benny the mean glare after using the life potion. Three Cheers For Evil *Benny thinks Krista is pretty in her cheerleading outfit. *Krista laughs at Benny. *Krista and Benny attack each other during the pillow fight. *When Krista and Benny stay over at Ethan's house, they sleep on the floor and unoticeably are cuddling while they are sleeping. When Krista wakes up, she screams in shock and Benny tells her he enjoyed it. *Krista slaps Benny across the face with her pillow. *Benny congragulates Krista for being new head cheerleader. Blood Drive *Benny thinks Krista winks at him. Guys and Dolls *Benny compliements Krista on what she did to Debby Dazzle's head. *Krista and Benny dance next to each other. Later, they move closer to each other. *Benny tries to convince Krista to dance by calling her a "party pooper", but Krista flashes her eyes at Benny, scaring him. Double Negative *Benny and Krista both have lists of people they want to hurt. *Evil Benny flirts with Krista. *Krista holds Benny's hand down, while she insults him if "he" calls her "sweetcheeks" again. *Krista saves Benny from Evil Benny. *Krista hugs Benny. Smells Like Trouble *Krista warns Benny about the love potion. *Krista fights the other girls that have a "crush" on Benny. *Krista throws a plastic bottle a Benny's head after he said all she does is nag. Die Pod *Benny says he carves in the tree the names of the girls he's in love with, one of them being Krista's. *Krista saves Benny from the tree. *Krista tells Benny she doesn't like his tree catch phrases. Blue Moon *After Krista wants David to feed on Benny, Benny says he thought they were friends. *Benny seems a little jealous that David likes Krista. *Krista doesn't like David, leaving space for Benny. *Krista grabs Benny's hand, when the werewolf attacks everybody. Three Geeks and A Demon *Benny calls Krista's demon self hot. *When Ethan's dad comes in the living room, Krista moves closer to Benny. Re-Vamped *Krista asked Sharidan if she though Benny would ask her to the dance. *Benny is lovestruck when he spots Krista in her dress. Season 2 Welcome Back Dusker *Benny is lovestruck by Krista's new appearance. *Krista promises Benny that she'll be more relent and gives him a welcome back hug. *When walking to another room, Krista wraps her arm around Benny's arm. *Benny holds the door for Krista,while she gives him a smile. *Krista calls Benny's comment about Dirk "LAME". *Krista and Benny ride on their bikes to Ethan's house together. Say You'll Be Maztak *Krista becomes jealous when Benny pay more attention to Lucia than to her *Benny fights Krista while Sarah fights Rory *Before they fight, Benny tells Krista that she looks hot. This shows even under Lucia's love spell he still thinks Krista is attractive. Fanged and Furious *Krista tells Benny that the thing he blew on was a hearing aid. Flushed *When Katniss got rid of the alligator, Krista smiled at Benny (and Ethan) when they high-fived each other. *Benny touches Krista's shoulder. *Benny states he made a potion to impress Krista, which she looks a little impressed. *When the boys were walking down the hallway, Krista is smiling at Benny. Mirror/rorriM *When they both go to sign up Benny and Krista touch hands. *Benny gives her a shy smile and says, "Age before beauty." and Krista lightly smiles. *Benny told Krista that she is his love. *Benny smiled at Krista when they were by the theater seats. *At one point in the end, when Ethan was painting the mirror black, they are seen standing next to each other. *When Krista knocks down some of his equipment, Benny takes the blame for her even though he didn't know what was going on with her. Village Of The Darned *Benny helped Krista up when she collapsed. *Krista and Benny both stared at each other. *Krista was thinking about Benny when he left with Rory and Ethan. *She could not stop thinking about Benny's blood. *Benny said "here comes the hotness express" when Krista and Sarah walk toward them. *Krista stands next to Benny in the hallway. *Benny helped Krista find a "potion" source. *Benny said that Krista had beautiful eyes. *Benny looked back at Krista when he was walking away. *Krista liked the taste of Benny's blood. *Benny chuckled at Krista's joke to Ethan. ("What are you afraid that they're going to color outside the lines?") *As they formulate a plan, they are seen standing next to each other. Hottie Ho-Tep *Benny is jealous of Hottie Ho-Tep Indepedence Daze *Krista sits next to Benny. *Krista and Benny gaze into each others eyes. *It is learned that Krista is afraid to truly tell Benny how she feels. *Benny and Krista hold each others hands while running away from Cyber Dentist. *Krista gives Benny the mean stare after his Grandmother warns the four about the darkness that's coming near. Siren Song *Krista and Benny make a bet about if he gets in the talent show, she'll give him a kiss. *Krista dances with Benny in the lunchroom. *Benny incourages Krista to enter the talent show. *Krista and Benny give each other a romantic stare at the Open Mic Concert. *Krista and Benny admitted that they hated Serena's emo song. *Krista enjoys Benny's drum solo. *Krista winks at Benny. *Krista and Benny think that Rory's group name and DJ beats would be horrible. *In the beginning and middle of the show, Krista and Benny stand/sit next to in Ethan's room. *Benny wins the bet, so Krista kisses Benny on the cheek. *Throughout the whole episode, Krista and Benny stand, sit, and smile at each other. Jockenstein *Krista is happy that Benny made the hockey team. *Krista laughs at Benny's comment about wanting to be just like Boltz. *Krista yells at Benny to hit Boltz with the hockey puck. *Krista tells the boys that pushed Benny into the door hard to apoligize. When they refuse, she beats them up. *Krista helps up Benny. *Krista bursts out to Benny "I love you!" by accident. Halloweird *After Benny is turned into a replica, he flirts with Krista. *Benny calls Krista beautiful after spotting her in her angel costume. *Krista and Benny almost kiss each other. *Krista giggles at Benny's costume. *Krista giggles at Benny when he acts like he was ten years old. *Benny and Krista stand next to each other throughout the whole episode. *Benny romanticly speaks to Krista in Spanish. Date To End All Dates (Part 1) *When Krista grows weak and almost falls, Benny helps her up. *Krista saves Benny from the Lucifractor guard. Date To End All Dates (Part 2) *Krista tells Benny her feelings about him. Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Duo-Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Relationships with Krista Category:Relationships with Benny Category:Pairings with different genders